The truth about Zuma
The truth about Zuma It was a normal winter morning in advencher bay and Zuma was in the lookout with rider talking. Rider: I know you don't want to talk to the other pups about what happened to you, but if you ever need anyone. Just call. Zuma: Ok wider, thanks. Zuma walks out and rider looked out the window and saw him rider: Zuma, come up it is Zuma: Ahhhhhhhhhhh rider: Oh no rider and the pups run from were they where and saw Zuma pale as a goust ???: Hi zuma. Nice to see you agean after all this time you got me into jail. Rocky: What do you mean ???: So you didn't tell them what happend Zuma Zuma: I was to scawd to ok stonehead stonehead: you remember me. how nice rider: sut up stonehead and leave zuma aloun. He is with us now, not you anytime soon. stonehead: Make me Chase went over to Zuma and asked Chase: Zuma, how do you know this big head here in the doorway Zuma: I still don't want to talk about my past life wight now chase. It is my past and mine to know and youws to not know. Rocky: Zuma, we want to know. No one will do anything untill you talk. Zuma: Fine. I was. . . Bown in stonehead's house All the pups looked surprized and looked at one another. rider was just standing their arms crosed not looking surpized at all and stonehead was still furiese. Chase: Why didn't you tell us. we could have help. Zuma: What about Rocky's secret, he didn't tell you untill he was ready. Rocky: That is right, I am still scard to say it. Marshall: If you don't want to say the story to us right now, that is fine. Zuma: No I will tell you guys. I was bown thewe yeaws ago and I didn't know my old ownew, stonehead was a cwiminal. He killed my mom and dad and left me and my bwother. Acople of weeks after my bwother figewed out that we were twins! After he said that stonehead twyed to kill both of us and he didn't kill us, and we went to one of ouw nabowes house and they called the police. Aftew that we went in seppewet diwecktions, pwomising to nevew find or heaw about me or him and we walked away and nevew saw each othew after that. Skye: Why don't you want to go and find him? Zuma: I don't want to bwack the pwomise that me and my twin brothew made thwee yeaws ago. ???: Bro, is that you? Zuma: Chocklete!? Chocklete: yes bro, it is me Zuma: What happened? Chocklete: sort story; stonehead went to my house and killed my owners and then took me with him rider: nice to know that he can kill, pups' get ready all: ok stonehead: zuma; to make this easyer, are you going to come with me and be part of your family agean, or are you going to stay with these lousers and let me kill you and your brother. Zuma: you wouldn't stonehead: Yes I will. Zuma looked at Chocklete and shock his head rider: Zuma Zuma looked at rider and rider said yes and go Zuma: ha, stonehead, you messed with the wong pups stonehead: what do you mean Zuma: I mean you messed with the wong family of pups. Now Bwo! Chocklete moved his jaw to stonehead and bit him stonehead: Owwwwww stonehead let go of Chocklete's lease and Chocklete ran over to rider to let him take his old pup tag off Zuma: you see stonehead, you messed with the wong pups rider: pups, hold on rider went over to stonehead and punched him in the nouse stonehead: what was that for rider: trying to kill our water pup to make him come with you. That is stufful. And if you ever come 100 yards of advencher bay agean, I will call the popo stonehead: I will never go untill I have my old pups but see you next time Zuma and Chocklete. Chocklete: or maby not rider: Nice job Cholete, do you want to stay here with your brother? Chocklete: Yes rider: Then, welcome to the team rider gave Chocklete a pup tag same as hi bro and gave him a head scrach Chocklete: Thanks rider, thanks pups. You really helped me out rider: your welcome Chocklete, when ever you need a bro to help, just hulp for help. Zuma and Chocklete: we will after Zuma and Chocklete said that every one started to laugh The End ps I am bad at spelling so please don't commenet how bad my spelling is Thanks